Telekinetic Wolf
by beautifullyimaginated
Summary: We all know the story of Carrie White and how tragic it was when it ended. But what if she didn't die? This story is of her starting a new life in Beacon Hills, California what will happen when she falls in love with a true alpha? And she herself because a slave to the moon with extra gifts.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so I know this is kind of a weird combination but I thought it was awesome. So I role-play which some of you might have heard of_

_and the character I have is Carrie White and the love interest I have on that page is with a Scott McCall. Yes you heard right_

_Scott McCall from teen wolf so he convinced me that our storyline seemed to be pretty kick ass and to write a fanfiction about it. So here it goes be honest_

_in your reviews and tell me if you like it and want me to keep going._

_-flashback-_

_I woke up gasping for air my eyes tried to search through the darkness but there was no since of light, closing my eyes the last memory I had was when I held my mother's lifeless body in my arms the house crumbling on top of us. My hands felt around feeling a hard surface my eyes popped open I was in a casket I pounded hard and rapidly screaming at the top of my lungs feeling the energy flow through me the casket broke in half the rush of dirt piled onto me and I began to claw myself out frantically pushing through to the surface I stuck my head out breathing in the fresh cold air. My heard turned to the right and there I saw my tombstone writing over my name was the words Carrie White Burn In HELL! I stared at it with angry causing the stone to crack into pieces and continued to dig myself out from under the earth laying down on the ground I felt droplets of rain start to cover my entire body, how was it possible that I was still alive?_

_-Present-_

I took my head off the window as the bus came to a stop, "Alright people welcome to Beacon Hills, California." the driver said opening up the door to bus and I got up from my seat making my out of the small tiny crowded aisle finally freedom from that tiny thing the drive was way to long for me to stand. He had dropped us off at the bus station and all I had was twenty dollars in my pocket hopefully it was enough to get a room for a night. I walked up to the person in the booth, "Hi I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a hotel please?" I asked the lady nodding her head with a smile pointing to my right, "Go straight down to the end of the block and then turn left and it will be on the right side." I smile warmly to her and nod my head, "Thank you." I mumble and start walking down the street.

When I arrived at the motel it didn't seem like a lot of people were staying there and to be honest it looked slightly creepy, I walked up to the main office a older man who looked to be in his late forties greeted me. "Well hello there Miss what can I do for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money I had onto the counter a few quarter and dimes as well. He looked at me with a sad expression and pushed the money back towards me, "Use that to get something to eat okay first night's on the house." he winked and slid me over a key I was shocked at his kindness it wasn't something I was really use to, "Thanks…" I mumbled the words once again to the stranger.

I walked over to the room which was on the bottom level and just a few doors down from the main office finally I would be able to get out of these rugged dirty clothes since it were the ones I was buried with. I placed the key into the door handle and pushed the door open walking inside closing it when she was fully inside I walked over to bathroom and grabbed the bathrobe and placed it on the bed starting to undress then walked to the shower.

After I showered I put on the bathrobe tying the belt around me when a knock on the door came I jumped slightly and took a few steps to the door hearing another knock I stepped closer to the window pulling back the shade a bit I peeked through. It was a sheriff, had they found out about me and who I was? "Miss?" The voice sounded kind and gentle so I opened up the door my head slipping through the crack of the door. "Did I do something wrong? I offered to pay for the room but he gave it back to me." The man shook his head,"No you did nothing wrong but when we find out that there is someone who looks like she's been living out on the streets for a while we grow concern. How old are you?"

I looked down with a frown, "I am seventeen sir."

The man pointed crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have a name?"

Nodding I answered, "Yes Carrie."

"And a last name?" If I would to tell him my last name he would see that I am suppose to be six feet under ground.

Shaking my head, "No Sir I was given up after I was born."

"How about you come with us?" He stepped to the side and I walked out to the police car.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked in a very worried tone.

"No I promise you haven't." He reassured me and I got into the back of the cop car waiting for him to go into the driver side the owners of the hotel looking at me as we left.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in the Sheriff's office looking around at the few pictures he had mostly of him and a boy I guess it was his son he seemed really close with him they were probably all they had. I sighed and looked down at my hands placing them in my lap I could hear their faint thoughts in the back of my mind and I tried so hard to block them out it was starting to give me a headache. The glass of water on the desk meant for me began to shake and splash about, I started to breath in deep and slow to calm myself and that's when I heard the click of the door the glass of water coming to a stop.

"Usually with your type of cases we bring in foster care," My eyes went wide I began shaking my head in disapproval. "No please I don't want to go there I am almost of age I promise I wont be a problem. " The sheriff put up his hand sitting in the chair behind the desk, "Don't worry it wont happen, you know you're very lucky that you walked into that hotel. The owners are very nice people they try to help all and they are more than willing to help you."

I looked up from wear I was distracted my eyes gazing into his I was confused about what he was trying to say, "I don't understand?" I asked curiously. He looked back at me, "Mr and Mrs. Moreno have decided that they would like to take you in out of the kindness of their hearts." I blinked a few times wanting to give my brain a little shake to see if what he was saying was real, "You're serious?" Nodding his head he lifted up his hand and gestured for the two to walk in.

My head turned to get a better look of them and they seemed like a very sweet kind couple, "We both saw you and knew that you needed help we wont give you much rules all that we ask is that you help around the hotel and that you stay in school. And to just stay out of trouble," I looked down for a moment. "Are you sure you really want to do this for me? I mean you don't even know who I am…" I looked back up their eyes still on me, "Let's just say we are people who do good deeds. so what do you say?"

Sitting there for a moment different paths began to form in front of me if I chose to stay or if I would just run away to another town. But for some reason I felt myself wanting to stay in this small town and I couldn't figure out why. My gut was telling me to stay so who was I to deny the feeling? "Okay I can do as you ask me." They both smiled warmly at her then to the sheriff and he nodded, "I shall be keeping an eye out on you Carrie. One wrong move and I will send you to the foster care system."

Understanding the consequences based on bad behavior I nodded my head, "I swear Sir I wont do anything that will cause that I promise." Mrs. Moreno walked up to me placing her hand on my shoulders, "Okay lets get you home and we can dress you up in something that I have until we can go shopping for some school clothes okay?" I nodded my head and got up from the chair and followed them out of the office and out of the station to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the door open and a soft sweet voice follow shortly after it was Mrs. Moreno, "Carrie sweetie time to get up for school breakfast is almost done and I can give you a ride this morning." I stretched out along my bed with a yawn and nodded, "Okay I will be down in a few." She stepped out and closed the door I got up and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Yesterday after leaving the sheriff's station they both had taken me to go school shopping I didn't really know what to get I had never shopped for myself it was always my mother doing the shopping. She had to make sure that it was god proof I couldn't wear anything that showed any bit of my flesh and that's what I was used to, so when we went shopping that's what I picked out. Long dresses with long sleeved sweaters and things that wouldn't show me at all.

The Moreno's were shocked by my choice of attire but didn't say anything to me about it, I got dressed and made my way down to the dinning room placing my backpack by the door before I sat at the table. They had so much food on the table I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish it all so I grabbed a bit of everything and put it onto my plate starting to eat it was just as delicious as the dinner she had made last night.

After she had seen I finished my plate she looked at the time on the clock just above the sink, "Oh we better get you to school still have to go to the office to get your schedule." Nodding slowly I got up from my chair and grabbed my plate but before I could take it to the sink to wash it she placed her hand on my arm, "Oh sweetie don't worry about that I will take care of it when I come back." I set the plate back down with a light smile walking to the door I grabbed my back and headed out to the car.

As we pulled up to the school I looked out of the window flashes of how my old school was replayed in my head and I gripped the handle of the door tightly with a gulp, I haven't been to school since prom night and it wasn't where I wanted to go back. Looking back at Mrs. Moreno I smiled lightly, "Thank you I will see you at the hotel then after school?" she nodded with a smile and unlocked the car doors and I let myself out placing the backpack over my shoulders and closed the door. The first thing I noticed was that I didn't get the awkward stares or the mean whispers of others making fun of me which made me relax a little bit.

When I walked into the office the principle greeted me with a smile, "Hmmm I haven't seen you around here… you must be Carrie?" Looking down I pushed the strands of my blonde hair behind my ears, "Yes that's me.." I mumbled through the corner of my eye I could see him grabbing a folder on the counter. "Alright how about you follow me this way I will show you to your classes then your locker." Nodding my head I moved behind him and followed close crossing my arms around my chest I stared at the ground his voice fading in the background my head trying to block out the thoughts of the rest of the students.

One in particular made my head pop up it said _soon they will all be in pain, and utter chaos._ The voice was deep and dark it gave me the creeps it made my body shiver in fear as my head turned to see where it was coming from but I couldn't hear a voice that sounded the same to it and the principle talking to me distracted me from it. "Alright now you're locker will be over here…" with that he left to go scold a few students who were smoking in the lacrosse field, I opened up my locker placing a few things inside so my bag wasn't too heavy when I heard a young boy's voice. _I wonder what that dream was about.. will I be able to control myself?_

stopping what I was doing I closed my locker door and in front of my eyes I saw a tall boy with dark hair and tanned skin coming down the hall my way and for a moment my thoughts flashed back to Tommy Ross when he came walking towards me to ask me to prom. I felt the air leave my lungs as Tommy's face disappeared and was replaced with the boy walking passed me my head following with his movement. "Hey SCOTT!" I jumped lightly as a boy a bit smaller than the one I was gazing at called to the one I was admiring from a far _Scott_ was his name and it seemed to fit him perfectly my eyes watching as the two boys walked out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the classroom holding my binder close to my chest and kept my head down to have my hair hide my face I walked up to the teacher handing him my slip, "Carrie…" I mumbled softly and he took the slip from me placing it on the table he pulled out a pen from the small pocket on his suit jacket and clicked it writing his signature then handed it back to me. He pointed me to my seat which was right next to the boy named Scott and I felt the breath leave my lungs for a moment and my heart starting to pound faster than normal, with a gulp I took the steps to my seat and sat down slowly. I could feel the awkward stares and hear their thoughts whisper _what is she wearing? it looks like she just stepped out of church._ I said closing my eyes to try and block out what everyone was saying so there wouldn't be any accidents. The finale bell rang and everyone scattered to their seats as the teacher opened up the book along with the rest of the class.

Biting my lip I took a look around then slowly raised up my hand, "Excuse me?" I spoke in a soft tone every student looking straight at me and the teacher replied back, "Yes Carrie?" Well at least these people here could remember my name at my old school they couldn't remember it to save their life. "I don't have a book," he nodded, "Ah yes that's right I am sorry how about you go to the library.." Raising a brow I got up from my seat, "Where exactly would that be?" I asked and he pointed to someone to the side of me, "Scott here will show you where it's at and help you find the book." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath was this teacher serious that was not what I wanted right now, I heard Scott get up from the seat and head towards the door looking down I hurried out of the class with him.

Once the door was closed I followed behind him silent as a church mouse, he looked back to see if I was there and came to a stop so that I was now on the side of him. "Why are you walking back there? " Shrugging my shoulders I turned down the next hallway once he did, "Slow walker I guess." I mumbled in reply and continued to walk on the side of him looking down at the floor, "So Carrie? Where are you from?" Looking off to the side I cringed _why must there be talking during this walk?_ I asked then spoke, "Maine…" I looked up to see the sign that said Library, "That's a long way from California what brings you here?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know I guess just new scenery…" mumbling I stepped into the library, "Oh…." he replied back and thats when he started thinking to himself _not very talkative…_ I accidentally spoke after I heard his thought, "It's not that I am just sure I am pretty boring.."

A gasp left my lips and I mentally kicked myself at the stupidity and he stopped in the middle of the aisle, "What? I didn't say anything…" he looked at me in confusion his thoughts going a bit crazy _how did she hear that? I didn't say anything, unless I did? But I am sure I didn't…_ I started to panic a bit staring back at him in silence I squeezed my hand into a fist a few of the books on the shelf next to him flew off and my eyes went wide turning away I went to look at the books. "I think this one is it? is it?" I asked as he continued to stare at me slowing picking up the books that fell, "Someone must have pushed the books to far on the other side." He said as he placed them back on the shelf. I nodded lightly grabbing the book and quickly walked passed him, "Thank you.. you can go back now I can find my way to class.." I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest cavity as I placed the book on the counter looking at the librarian, "This one please.."

I didn't pay attention as he walked out of the library I assumed he had left so I was in a bit of shock when he was standing out in the hallway waiting for me. Quickly looking away from him I started to walk down the hall and he closely followed, "I thought I said it was okay to go you really didn't have to stay." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, "I came all this way I should at least just go back with you… is everything okay?" He asked me placing his hand on my arm, "Slow down there did I do something to offend you back there?" I shook my head lightly with a sigh pulling my arm away, "No okay…" I was at the door of our classroom and turned to face him, "Thank you for coming with me…" I told him and looked back down walking into the classroom


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of time in class was silent I did not try to speak to Scott again I knew if I did he would keep pushing with questions on what happened in the library and if I needed to stay out of trouble it was best not to have my powers flip out again. With a sigh I closed up my book when the bell rang and went to walk out hearing the eerie voice once again from earlier _let me in_! it was a whisper but it was sounding stronger than before my eyes looked at every student who was walking out of the classroom and the voices still didn't match. I closed my eyes my fingers rubbing my temple lightly as I tried to block out the thoughts of everyone around me once again, letting out a groan of annoyance a locker door flew open towards my head and I was pulled away quickly.

When my eyes looked to see who pulled me away I saw Scott and my body froze. I stood there close to him my back against his chest I kept my eyes locked on his, "Sometimes those lockers are hard to open I'd be carefully…" I shook the thoughts from my head pulling away quickly, "What?…" I looked at the locker door with wide eyes and started to stutter out an answer, "Th…th… that's not even… I don't even know.. how that opened…" I gulped and started to walk away from him quickly until he was at my side again and I let out an annoyed sigh. "Why do you keep running away from me?" I kept my head down holding my book close to my chest, "Running? I think the term you're looking for is speed walking… I am speed walking away from you.."

He then stood in front of me and I came to a stop looking back up at him, "alright then why are you speed walking away from me then?" I sighed with a roll of my eyes he was becoming more and more like Tommy Ross with each passing second. "Because there is no reason for you to be talking to me okay? There are only two reasons a boy like you talks to me one is to make fun of me so this entire hallway can laugh at me and two is so that you can be the biggest cool jerk in the school… now please back off…" I moved to the side and started to walk past him trying to call myself down as I walked down the hallway to my next class, what I said must have finally got through to him because he didn't bother me for the rest of the day even if we did have classes together.

After my first day ended I waited in front of the school when Mrs. Moreno showed up I walked to the passenger door feeling eyes watch me as I walked towards the car. When I looked I could see Scott getting ready to leave on his bike staring right at me, and I looked away as we drove off to the hotel. It was going to be my first night working there hopefully I wouldn't mess up anything and I would be able to get my homework done, when we got there I was greeted by Mr. Moreno. I smiled lightly at him and he said for tonight I would just watch what they do so I could learn the ropes and how everything worked. Which sounded perfect to me it gave me time to do my homework, "So how was your first day at Beacon Hills?" they both asked and I shrugged, "Actually it was good not what I expected everyone seemed nice.." and I left the Scott part I didn't want to tell them I was already being annoyed by someone and then they would worry.

"Any friends?" Mrs. Moreno asked with a hint of hope and I shook my head lightly, "Not yet but I did talk to a few people…" She smiled at me and sat across from me, "Oh really what were there names?" I placed my pen in the middle of my book and looked up at her clearing my throat speaking in a mumble, "Scott… this boy named Scott he showed me to the library so I could get my book for class…" the woman smiled at me, "Oh Scott McCall? The boy who works at the umm… animal clinic right?" I shrugged my shoulders lightly, "I didn't really get to talk to him much just about class and that's it.." She nodded her head and lightly padded my leg with her hand, "He's a nice boy I think it would be good for you to hangout with him." Nodding my head slowly I looked back down at my book rolling my eyes _pfft yeah like a guy like him would actually want to hangout with me._


End file.
